


Batfamily Astrology Study

by Rebekah231



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Aries - Freeform, Astrology, Cancer, Capricorn - Freeform, Character Analysis, Character Study, Gemini - Freeform, Gen, Leo - Freeform, Libra, Meta, Pisces - Freeform, Sagittarius - Freeform, Scorpio, Taurus - Freeform, Virgo - Freeform, aquarius, information
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah231/pseuds/Rebekah231
Summary: WARNING: this is just my opinion. I absolutely love studying astrology as a hobby, so I try not to be stereotypical. Suggestions and critiques are welcomed :) !**I will be going over what I think the batfamily's astrology make-up is.**- Just in case you’re unaware, the sun in astrology represents our core character, identity and drives. It’s the easiest to calculate; just use your birthday. The moon in astrology represents your hidden emotions, the way you process your emotions, and what you need for your emotional fulfillment. Finally, the rising sign or ascendant represents how others view you and how you approach the outer world)





	1. Bruce

The first character I want to talk about is the patriarch of the Batfamily: 

Bruce Wayne: Virgo sun, Scorpio moon, and Aquarius rising. I know Bruce’s birthday is said to be on February 19th, making him a Pisces, but I don’t think that serves as well as a Virgo sun would for his character.

Virgo sun, Scorpio moon people are analytical, quiet, and skillful. Though, Bruce is logical when it comes to his thinking, it becomes difficult for him to deal with things that are completely foreign in terms of his emotional intelligence. 

Scorpio moons are deeply emotional and sensitive, but it’s hard to tell as they wear a detached and calm mask. His moon sign is also the reason for his obsessive tendencies towards people (robins and his parents) and his work (Batman). He feels with such deep power that it overwhelms his logical Virgo sun. Furthermore, the Virgo side of himself additionally makes him extremely picky to the point he wants to fix everything and everyone. 

This proves to be difficult for the robins, especially Dick and Jason, since they seek Bruce’s affirmation and praise after a successful mission, but in return, only receive his criticism. Bruce does this, not to make them feel bad, but because he wants them to be their best. 

All in all, it’s difficult to get close to this Virgo sun, Scorpio moon man. He still craves intimacy, though, and enjoys being worshipped. Bruce is mysterious, able to disappear and isolate himself for years. No one can reach this brooding and moody man as he keeps to himself, but, regardless, he makes a mark on all those he interacts with. 

Now, when it comes to his rising, Aquarius, this is when things become even more complex. There’s two sides of himself he lets the world see - Bruce Wayne, philanthropist, playboy jerk and Batman, cold, articulate weirdo. 

Before we talk about those, let’s observe the general aspects of Aquarius risings. For starters, they are humanitarian souls. They love to help people (this is where his philanthropist side comes out) and they have a certain optimistic outlook in terms of humanity. Additionally, they appear confident, individualistic and eccentric. Aquarius risings focus on the future and have no problem being opinionated when push comes to shove. 

I think those traits perfectly describe how the general population of Gotham see Bruce and how, even his Justice League colleagues, might see him. Bruce seems loud and extravagant at parties. He’s fluid in body language and attaches himself to any willing girl. Although, it’s an act, he taps into a special part of himself that emphasizes the passionate side of his Aquarius rising. The Justice League members usually see the aloof, detached and cold side of his rising. He’s brutally honest, intelligent and stubborn to a fault. Neither is the 100% true him, but they are two halves of the same coin. It’s a mask he’s sometimes unaware of. But, as a man with an Aquarius rising, he will always value freedom (this is why he’s a vigilante), progression and an intellectual challenge. 

Lastly, your ascendant can influence the way you look. Aquarius risings have beautiful faces and are attractive to many. They are taller than average (which is why Bruce is 6’2) and can be “friendly” enough to be surrounded by many people. There’s a strange look to them and there might be issues with the circulatory system (which is why in some continuities such as Batman Beyond, Bruce has issues with his heart + heart attacks). 

All of this information is quite general, but it paints enough of an image that’ll help you understand Bruce’s personality.


	2. Dick

I feel Dick is the perfect image of a Pisces sun, Libra moon, and Aries rising.

Pisces sun, Libra moon people are extremely empathic; it’s difficult for them to truly hate individuals or hold grudges for long. They care a lot about keeping the peace and making others happy. This is why Dick tries so hard to please Bruce, Damian, and others important to him, it feels as if it is his obligation. 

As an easy-going person and combination of signs, people have no trouble opening up to Dick and finding him oddly pleasurable. This is why Supergirl, Tarantula (yikes), Barbara and others, he has not "dated", find themselves so drawn to him; he’s addictive but an indecisive person. 

A Pisces sun, Libra moon man is the definition of a gentleman; he has impeccable manners and remains polite in order to seem diplomatic. Any emotional tension can make them shut down. It’s important for them to not sacrifice their own happiness for others. 

Moving on, let’s discuss his Aries rising. Aries risings, generally, can be plagued by impulsivity and determination. For some, it’s too overwhelming, but this rising does not care. They desire high ideals and need to have a purpose because they’re only able to be motivated by good outcomes. This is why Dick enjoys being a vigilante so much, it gives him the chance to burn energy, be a hero, and serve a cause all in one.

Nervous breakdowns can take over Aries risings lives when things don’t go their way.  
Intelligent people are constantly surrounded by them (as they desire such people)  
They can be a bit contradictory when young (think of young robin!dick) since they are independent and teasing, but also crave a stable place and intimacy. 

Now, onto how his Aries rising affects his looks and physique: These risings are known for their quick, sudden movements. Sometimes scars may be visible as they get hurt in the upper body area most often. 

There is constant energy inside of Dick, which is why I headcanon him to be an adrenaline junky. Standing on top of buildings, coursing through the sky, swinging from place to place - all these things fuel his athletic desires. 

A woman who dates/marries Dick as an Aries rising should calm down any unwanted anxiety and help him express himself sexually. 

To summarize, his rising is the source of his combativeness, moodiness, and need to be confrontational when upset. This is the face most people see when they interact with him (as a leader and as an acquaintance).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of all my information is derived from : https://i.thehoroscope.co/ 
> 
> :)


	3. Jason

Jason: Leo sun, Cancer moon, Leo rising 

Jason being a Leo is canon since his birthday is on August 16, so I’m glad I found a match that’s actually backed up in the comics. 

Leo sun, Cancer moon people desire and crave stability. A loving family and a nice staple of friends are what this combination of signs require in order to function in a healthy manner. Even though, Jason comes across as a “lone wolf” or intentionally isolated, that’s not particularly what he wants. To prevent from getting hurt (as he’s incredibly sensitive), he distances himself from everyone to a certain extent. 

When he becomes robin, his method of protection gets tried. Of all the robins, I feel Jason is the one who wanted (and needed) Bruce to be the surrogate father of his dreams. He had no great father figure nor a strong family unit, so there was a hope the relationship with Bruce and the others would serve to be that, but that’s not what happened. 

Moreover, Leo sun, Cancer moon people are very realistic in terms of the world around them, but despite this, they still struggle to do what’s best. Although, Jason hasn’t had many love interests, I feel like he’s very family-oriented. He has a desire to protect and care for someone (you can thank his Cancer moon). He’ll be incredibly gentle with whoever he ends up with. Additionally, since he knows he’s both strong and (secretly) vulnerable, he can become quite arrogant. 

So, onto his Leo rising. 

As a Leo rising, he’s both captivating and witty, and also capable of being easily angered and suspicious. There’s a certain underlying warmth and confidence when you interact with them. But, with that, you also interact with their large egos and arrogance, which is why some of their friendships dissolve. Jason is unpredictable, courageous, desires freedom, and can be incredibly demanding. That’s why he demands Bruce to kill the Joker in order to make up for his death. He not only felt unimportant, but also heavily unappreciated. 

When it comes to looks, Leo risings have beautiful hair paired with strong facial features. They, additionally, have imposing statures (he is the second tallest person in the batfamily) and walk like royalty. They can have deep stares that are marked with green or hazel eyes.

In the end, Jason as a Leo sun and rising desires the attention of others, which is why he acts “out.” He’s still incredibly sensitive whether he wants to admit it or not.


	4. Tim

Tim: Aquarius sun, Virgo moon, Virgo rising

In the comics, it’s said his birthday is on July 19, making him a Cancer, but I don’t agree with the zodiac sign. 

I totally feel Tim embodies an Aquarius sun, Virgo moon. 

As Aquarius sun, Virgo moons, they are immensely responsible and orderly. They hold incredible causes and want humanity to improve and get better. Even though, these arrangements of signs can be attentive and friendly, they’re still distinctly cold and detached. When it comes to analyzing situations and people, they are intelligent and effective, which is why Tim is such a great detective.

These arrangements of signs aren’t very emotional either. They are all about caution, persistence, and details. They can even be categorized as workaholics (which is why there are so many memes about him drinking coffee). Tim is very critical and unhappy due to his dissatisfaction with himself and others.

As an Aquarius sun, Virgo moon man, Tim has amazing communication skills and remains mannered in every way. The public love him since he’s good with people. This is why Bruce trusted him enough to become the CEO at Wayne Enterprise (or at least take on an important role). 

Now, as a Virgo rising all of the above remain incredibly relevant. One thing that’s a bit contradictory, though, is that Virgo risings are stereotyped to care a lot about being clean and neat, but in the comics, it’s seen Tim is not very neat. 

Aside from that, as a Virgo rising, he’s logical and learns by the observation of others. When warmed up to someone, they can be kind and expressive. They only really care for long-term relationships (think of his relationships with Stephanie and Dick). Since, Mercury is the ruling planet of this Virgo rising, he’s also good at learning languages.

In terms of his looks, Virgo risings have small and nicely structured faces with great complexions. They don’t want to draw unintentional attention to themselves, so they dress plainly and modestly. These risings are also a bit short with dark hair and dark eyes. You can thank the Virgo influence for Tim’s great eye for detail as he is the one who discovered who Batman & Robin were from a simple move Robin did!


End file.
